Cmara's Ice Age with a twist
by Carly-AKA-Cmara
Summary: When Ringo is given to Erinbubble92 and Alyssalioness94; Cmara confronts them, saying she knows where the parents are. But can they trust her?
1. Chapter 1

"The Great Migration"

Cartoons and animals are moving south for something that is happening.

"Why not call it the Big Chill or the Nippy Era?" a horse named Black Beauty asked another named Spirit. "I'm just saying, how do we know it's an Ice Age?"

"Because… of all… the _**ICE!!" **_Spirit snapped.

"Well, excuse me. Things just got a bit chillier." Black Beauty protested.

Three kittens, Toulouse, Berlioz and Marie are shown in the mud, pretending to sink. "Help, help. Help."

"Come on, kids. Let's go. The traffic's still moving here." Their father, Mistoffelees AKA Misto said, walking up to them with their mother, Jemima.

"B-but Daddy!" Marie tries talking and slips in the mud.

"No buts. You three can play 'Extinction' later." Jemima said firmly.

"Oh, okay. C'mon guys."

We now see Hubie and Marina talking to each other. "So, where's Rocko?" Marina was asking Hubie.

"He said something about being on the verge of an evolutionary breakthrough." Hubie answered.

"Really?"

Not far from them, we see Rocko attempting to jump off a hill. "I'm flying! I'm flying!" he lands hard on the ground. (A.N: Ironic, isn't it? XD)

"That's some breakthrough." Marina giggled.

"Hey, look out! You're going the wrong way!" someone shouted.

Going the wrong way was a strawberry-furred lioness with bluish-gray eyes, silver glasses, and a pink scarf with a blue bubble on it.

"Crazy lioness!"

Misto confronts her. "Hey, could you do the world a favor? Move your issues off the road if you don't mind!"

"If I had a nose that sharp, I wouldn't draw attention to myself, pal!" the lioness said.

"Oh, give me a break. We've been walking all day." Misto shows his family looking tired as Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz ride on Jemima's back. The lioness sees their agony and calms down.

"Go ahead. Follow the crowd." The lioness said. "It'll be more quieter when you're gone anyway." she added and she let them pass.

"Come on. If she wants to freeze to death, just let her." Misto said.

Up in a tree, a female hyena cub with golden-blonde hair, aqua eyes, and a purple scarf was sleeping when the rumbling of footsteps woke her up.

"I'm up! I'm up!" she said, getting up. "Rise and shine, everyone." She looks around for her family. "Mother? Daddy? Uncle Eddy? T? Hey, where is everybody?" there was nobody in sight. "C'mon, guys! We're gonna miss… the m… migration…"

She then realized something. "Darn it, they did it again! They like doing this every year. Why? Doesn't anyone love little old me? Isn't there anyone who cares about Alyssalioness94 AKA Alyssa?"

A warthog named Pumbaa and meerkat named Timon saw her and walk away.

"Okay, fine. I'll just go alone myself." Alyssa said. She began walking but stepped in 'you know what'. (A.N: (gets bricked) hey, I'm sorry, okay??)

"Oooh! That is nasty! Yeah VERY funny, pal! I've got this fur cleaned!!" she shouts at Pumbaa. "Ew, ew, ew!"


	2. Chapter 2

We go to two cheetahs that appear to be having dinner.

'I can't believe it. Fresh wild greens. Cheetayta, how did you ever?" the first female cheetah asked the other female.

"Go ahead, Sabor. Dig in."

"A dandelion! I thought the whole frost wiped them out." Sabor noticed.

"All but that one!"

Just then, Alyssa came walking in, trying to get the scat off her feet.

"It just makes me so… I want to… Ew, ew!" she walks over the salad. "This has SO not been my morning today. You know what I'm saying, ma'am?" Alyssa kicks some droppings onto Sabor. "What a mess. You guys happen to be the fastest cats on this planet. You knew that? It's only a fact. No offence. Yeah, you probably don't know what I'm even talking about." Alyssa sees the dandelion. "Oh, yummy. A dandelion. Must be one of the last ones this season." Alyssa smells the flower and begins to enjoy its flavor. The two cheetahs are getting angry.

"Cheetayta!"

"Easy, Sabor."

"She ruined our salad." Sabor pointed out.

Alyssa heard her, sweat dropped and stopped.

"M-my mistake, ladies. It was my mistake. Let me…" Alyssa begins to walk away from them but trips over a tree limb. "No, no, no. Seriously, let me take care of this problem. Oh, look, look. What's this?" Alyssa picks up a pinecone. "Pinecones! Oh my goodness, these are my long time favorite." She takes a bite out of it and tries hard to like it. "Delicious. That's… ow. G-good eating." Alyssa gave Sabor and Cheetayta pinecones too. "But here, don't let me hog them up. Here, try some of it. Tasty, am I right? Bon appetite." Alyssa runs away.

"Now?" Sabor asked.

"Now." Cheetayta answered.

Alyssa screams as the cheetahs run after her as she bumped into the same lioness, Erinbubble92 AKA Erin. Erin looks at Alyssa as she ran behind her. "Just pretend I'm not here." The hyena said.

"Aw, I wanna kill her." Sabor whined.

"It's okay, we'll have some fun with her first." Cheetayta was talking about Erin.

"Don't let them murder me. Please, I wanna live!" Alyssa begged.

"Get off me!" Erin snapped as she pushed Alyssa off.

"C'mon, you're just making a scene." Sabor smirked.

"We'll just be taking our hyena piñata and get going." Cheetayta added.

"If it's not them today, it's somebody else tomorrow." Erin said.

"Can we arrange it so that it's not today?" Alyssa asked.

"We'll break your neck so that you won't feel a thing." Sabor said.

"Hey, wait. I thought cheetahs like you were leaf eaters sometimes?" Erin wondered in suspicion.

"She has a point, you know." Alyssa agreed.

"I said zip it!"

"Who ever said we were eating her after killing her?" asked Cheetayta.

"You know, I don't like animals that just kill for their own pleasure and amusement." Erin crossed her arms.

"Save it, for someone who cares." Sabor sneered.

"I'm someone who cares, does that count?' Alyssa said.

"Okay then, if one of you fraidy cats can make it across that sinking sand, you get the hyena and do as you please." Erin offered.

"That's right, stupid heads! Take one little step and you're dead!" Alyssa throws a rock at the two over the sinkhole that ends up showing just regular ground. Cheetayta and Sabor smile evilly.

"You were bluffing, huh?" Alyssa asked nervously.

"Y-yeah, that was a bluff." Erin squeaked.

"Get her!" Sabor shouted.

Erin got scared but became determined as the cheetahs started running towards her. They both rammed into her and started pushing her towards the cliff. Alyssa tries to help but was over the edge and she screamed. Erin recuperated and pushed Sabor away and swung her around like she would to Collector. (A.N: Don't ask.) Sabor landed elsewhere as Alyssa jumped in front and cheered. But she screamed and ran behind Erin because Cheetayta was running towards them. But Erin grabbed her and threw her in the air as well.

"A dandelion?" Sabor asked just as Cheetayta landed on the flower.

"We did it, we did it!" Alyssa cheered and hugged Erin, but they fell off the cliff and landed on the ground. Alyssa was on Erin's face and starred at her.

"You have lovely eyes." Alyssa commented sheepishly.

"Get off my face." Erin said.

"Wow, we really make a great team. What do you say we head south together?" Alyssa offered.

"Yeah, sure. Hop on my back. I can take you all the way to south Miami." Erin said in sarcasm.

"Really?"

"No!"

"Wait, aren't you going south?" Alyssa asked, "The changes of season, migration instincts. Any of this ringing a bell?"

"I guess not, bye-bye." Erin waved.

"Okay, thanks for your help. I can take it from here anyway." Alyssa started to walk away, but noticed the cheetahs. "Hey, you overgrown mongrel sissy. Wait until we get down there!" Sabor threatened.

Alyssa saw them and ran back to Erin. "That south thing is way overrated. The heat, the crowds, bah, who needs it? Isn't this great? You and me, two teenagers roaming about in the wild."

"No, you just wanted a bodyguard to avoid becoming someone's side dish." Erin pointed out.

"You are a very shrewd lion, missy." Alyssa frowned. "Maybe you're just tense? You know, a rub on the tummy-"

"Would you like to rub it from the inside??" Erin hissed, making Alyssa cringe in shock/disgust. "Okay, sorry. Lead the way, miss… didn't get the name."

"Erin."

"Erin? Yuck. How about Erin the moody lion? Or Erin the Melancholy… Erin the- EEP!" Alyssa saw Erin getting extremely PO'd and she scrambled up a tree. Erin grabs the tree and faced Alyssa with a death glare.

"_**Stop following me.**_" Erin said and let go of the tree, which caused it to shake and have Alyssa slide down it.

"Okay, okay. So you have issues. You'll never know I'm even here. I'll zip the lip. See, if I speak, I'll only 'Mmm.'" Alyssa reminded her.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, somewhere not far from them was a group of humans, camping out for the night. One of them was a yellow-haired boy with a purple highlight in his hair, a purple/pink shirt with a dog on the front and blue pants. This is Odd as he walked over to his wife, Zoey Hanson. His wife was holding a baby girl with reddish hair and big brown eyes named Ringo. Little do they know that a pack of wolves were watching their every move.

"Look at the little baby, Carly." A black wolf with green eyes and sunglasses, named Evil Cmara AKA EC, said to a ginger-brown cat with brown eyes, glasses, a red shirt with a purple tank top, blue jeans and a ponytail that reached her waist, named Carly AKA Cmara. "Isn't it nice she'll be joining us for breakfast?"

"It wouldn't be breakfast without her, EC." Carly replied. "Especially since her daddy wiped out half our pack and kept their skins to keep warm."

"And eye for an eye, don't you think so?" EC agreed.

"Let's show him what happens for messing with the wolf or feline." Carly said.

"Alert the troops. We attack at dawn." EC ordered as Carly started to walk away. "And, Cmara, bring me that baby alive. If I'm going to enjoy my revenge, _I want it to be fresh…"_

Carly nods as her eyes glow a mysterious yellow and she watches Odd and Zoey take Ringo into their tent for bedtime.

(A.N: Warning, the eye-yellow-glowing thing could be really dangerous when I'm in cat form. It also means when I'm really upset/angry.)

--

Back to Erin and Alyssa, they are making shelter. Erin has a pile of logs while Alyssa is carrying one tiny stick.

"Phew. Man, I am so wiped out." Alyssa panted.

"…Is that your shelter?" Erin was aghast by this situation.

"You're a big girl. You have a lot of wood. I'm a little guy…"

"You've got half a stick." Erin pointed out.

"But with my little stick and my highly evolved brain, I shall create fire." Alyssa hoped.

"Yeah, really awesome." Erin said, sarcastically.

"Then, we'll see if brains triumph over brawn tonight. Now won't we?"

Later that night, it is raining all of a sudden and Alyssa is still trying to make fire. So far, no sign of luck.

"Oh. Think I saw a sparkle." Erin said.

Alyssa heard her, looked and frowned at the stubborn lioness for the little joke. Giving up, she walked over to her. "Any small tiny chance I could squeeze in there with you, Erin ol' pal?"

"Isn't there someone else you could annoy for a change? Friends? Family?" she paused, "…Poisonous reptiles?"

"My family abandoned me. They just like to migrate without me in the way." Alyssa explained, "You should've seen what they did the last time. They woke up pretty early and tied my hands and feet together and gagged me with a field mouse, covered their tracks and walked through water so that I'd lose their scent, and… ah, who needs them anyway?" Alyssa took Erin's tail and placed it on top of herself. "So how about you? You got a family?" Erin glared at her, took her tail and turned away from the hyena. "Okay, I get it. You're just sleepy. We can talk more in the morning if you want." Then, hail began dropping all over Alyssa. "Hey, uh, Erin? Erin? Could you scoop over a drop? Hey, come on. No one can fast asleep that fast! Erin!!" Alyssa sighed as she took Erin's tail and put it over her head.

On some tree, a chubby squirrel named Cartman was trying to make a nest. He took one last stick up to the top of the tree and made his nest. But just as he did, lightning struck him.

--

It is early morning and the wolves; EC, Tiger, Fist, Glare and even Carly are moving in for the attack. Tiger steps on a twig, which caused a few dogs to be awaken by it and started barking. Odd heard the dogs and walked out of his tent to see what the fuss is all about. The wolves began attacking every human as Carly snuck past them and went inside the tent where Ringo was. She smiled as she saw her. But just as she was about to move in, Zoey grabbed Ringo, slapped at Carly and ran out of the tent. Carly raced after her.

"Odd!" Zoey shouted.

"Zoey!" Odd heard her and ran after her, but Fist and Tiger blocked his path.

Zoey kept running from Carly, but the feline appeared in front of the former Mew Mew. She ran the other way, but Carly surprised her as she attacked her but only grabbed the ribbon-bell from her. She ran to the cliff of a waterfall. She looked at Carly (her eyes turning yellow), who was about to pounce at her, then at Ringo. She hugged her and jumped into the waterfall. Carly gasped as her eyes changed back to brown and she looked to see where she went. Zoey was nowhere in sight.

"…_Crap." _Carly growled.

The dogs are released as they tried to attack the wolves. EC then saw Carly.

"There's Carly. Fall back, now!" the wolves fled as EC confronted Carly. "Where's the baby?"

"I lost it back over at the falls." Carly replied.

"You LOST it??" EC gasped. They saw rocks being thrown at them as they ran away. "I want that baby, Cmara!"

"Will you calm down? I'll get it when I can!" Carly snapped. Big mistake as EC turned on her sharply with a death glare as Carly slightly backed away, slightly nervous.

"_**You had better, unless you want to serve as a replacement.**_" EC threatened, "We'll go up to Half Peak. Meet us there. It had better be alive."

EC ran off as Glare ran in front of Carly. "Can we trust you with that, Cmara?"

Carly only hissed.

"Let's move out." EC ordered.

The wolves ran off as Carly ran the other way. Odd walked up and saw the ribbon-bell necklace Carly dropped from Zoey. He looked at the wolves that were running off.

"Showtime." Odd smirked as they ran off to follow the wolves.

--

We go back to Erin and Alyssa. Alyssa is talking about something as she eats an apple. "He picked a piece of food off my face and says, '_if you have an extra mating dance, at least pick a male with the same color.' _And I thought, _'Whoa, he's gonna go weirdo on me.'_" Alyssa was explaining.

"If you find a mate or husband, you should be loyal. In your case however, grateful." Erin spoke, "Now will you get away from me?"

"I just think mating season is kinda stupid." Alyssa said and threw the apple away. "There's plenty of Alyssalioness94 to go around here." Alyssa bumped into Erin, who was standing still. "Erin?" Alyssa walked in front, "Erin?"

Alyssa followed Erin's face to the river where we see Zoey gravely injured. She saw the two animals and swam over to them. She put Ringo on the ground, but she couldn't push her all the way. Erin then grabbed the baby and Zoey looked up at her. _"T-take care… of Ringo-chan…" _she smiled as Alyssa walked over to see Ringo. She was all right.

"Look at that. She's okay." Alyssa said. She looked up to see that Zoey was gone! _"She's gone…" _Erin slowly walks away from the scene. "Hey, Erin. I think you're forgetting something."

"No, I'm not." Erin said.

"But, wait. You just saved her!" Alyssa pointed out.

"Just trying to get rid of the last thing I save."

"But you can't leave her here." Alyssa picked up Ringo and looked up the mountain. "Look, see? That's smoke. Her herd must be right up that hill. We should return her, and-"

Erin then got right into Alyssa's face, speaking in an angry Grey DeLisle type of voice. "Let's get this straight here. There is no 'we'. There never was a 'we'. In fact, without me, there wouldn't even be a 'you' right now." Snarled Erin.

"…It's just up the hill." Alyssa said.

"Listen very carefully: I'm… not… GOING!!" said Erin.

"Fine, be a jerk. _I'll _take care of her." Alyssa walked away.

"Yeah, that's good. Taking care of her, you probably can't even take care of yourself. This, I gotta see." Erin followed her.

"I'll return you. We don't need that meany-weeny lion, do we?" Alyssa asked Ringo. "No we don't." she walks up to the cliff and notices that it's very high. She looks at Erin, who signals her to go ahead. Alyssa tries climbing up the cliff, but wasn't doing a very good job.

"You're an embarrassment to the hyena species, you know that, right?" Erin called up.

"This is cake. I'm fine, I'm fine! _I'm gonna die, mommy." _Alyssa whined. She climbs higher but is starting to lose grip of Ringo. "ERIN!"

Erin sees it and runs under Alyssa. Ringo slips through the baby sack and Alyssa grabs her by the foot. But she loses grip and Ringo falls towards Erin. Erin was about to grab her when Carly jumped out of nowhere and snatched Ringo with her mouth. Erin claws at her and takes Ringo. Carly hisses with her back arched, but Erin growls loudly.

Carly saw her point and relaxed as she sat down. "Uh, I believe that baby is mine."

"No. That baby mainly belongs to us." Alyssa said as she slipped down the cliff.

"'Us'? You two make a really weird couple." Carly snickered. (A.N: it's not like what you think!)

"There is no 'us'!" Erin shouted.

"I see. Couldn't have one of your own, so you chose to go to adoption. How sweet." Carly smirked.

"Look, sorry to interrupt your snack, but we gotta go now." Alyssa told her.

"The baby? Oh please, I was just returning her to her family, that's all." Carly lied.

"Yeah, yeah. Nice try, kitty." Alyssa giggled.

"You calling me a liar?" Carly asked sternly.

"I didn't say that." Alyssa protested.

"You were thinking it." Said Carly in teasing song tone.

"_I don't like this cat. She can read minds." _Alyssa whispered.

"The name's Carly AKA Cmara, friend." The feline replied.

"Erin, and I am not your friend." Erin said.

"Fine, _Erin._ If you're looking for the humans, you're only wasting free time. They left a few hours ago." Carly told her.

"Yeah, thanks for the advice. Now scram." Erin frowned and turns to Alyssa. "Alright, I'll help you bring her back to the humans' herd, but promise you'll leave me alone after that?"

"Okay. Okay, deal. Jeez, what's your problem?" Alyssa asked as the two walked away, leaving Carly behind.

"You are, for one thing." Said Erin.

"I think you're just stressed, so you eat a lot. It's hard to get fat on a veggie diet." Alyssa commented. (A.N: (hides) please don't kill me just because I mentioned you being 'fat', Erin-san!)

"Hey, I'm not fat. It's this fur that makes me look poofy." Erin said.

"Alright, you are furry. And if you're ever ready to talk, I'm right here." Alyssa said.

Carly got angry as her eyes blazed yellow again and she ran the other way.


	4. Chapter 4

(My reply to Alyssa: I'll see what I can do, and will it be okay if it was a one-shot? Plus, I don't really see Si and Am as Iago, but I have someone else in mind… _it's a secret, so I'm __**not**__ telling…_XD)

We find the top of the cliff, where Alyssa and Erin were trying to find someway to get Ringo home.

"What are you doing? Just drop it on the ledge." Said Erin, as Ringo is lightly thrown onto the top of the cliff and starts to crawl off somewhere.

"Shouldn't we make sure they found her?" asked Alyssa.

"Hey, good idea."

"What? Wait, no! Nononononono, wait! Wait- **AAHHH!!**" shrieked Alyssa as she was thrown onto the top of the cliff as well, and went into an almost fetal position.

"Don't spear me! I won't taste good!" whined Alyssa, before uncovering her eyes. "Uh… this might be a problem."

"What?" Erin asked as she came into view, walking behind Alyssa. Then, the view shows the abandoned campsite. "Oh, that's just great!"

As the duo followed the baby, Alyssa almost tripped on a clothesline, but after walking over it, she didn't see the rake that hit her on the head. (A.N: sorry!) Erin then followed Ringo to her old bed, as she hugged it. Erin for a moment could almost understand Ringo; she had lost her only family. Then, Ringo lost her balance and fell into a basket, surprisingly, out of nowhere, appeared Carly.

"See? I told you two they were gone, but hey, no one ever listens these days." Said Carly.

"Well, well, look who it is. Don't you have some random mouse to snack on?" Erin asked in sarcasm. Alyssa then passed them, looking like she was trying to track the humans. _"They could've have gone far, they went this way, or, or that way…"_

"Do you even _know_ how to track?" asked Carly, as Alyssa took a twig and snapped it in half.

"Hey, I was born with hyenas. See a tree, eat a berry; it's my way of tracking." Said Alyssa, while Carly examined the grass used for Ringo's old bed.

"You didn't miss them by that much. It's still green, they headed north 2 hours ago." Carly said.

Alyssa used the broken twig pieces in her mouth like a pair of fangs. "_Hey, it's still green, they headed north 2 hours ago." _She said in her best impression of Carly, making Ringo giggle until she fell over, sending a dead fish into Erin's face.

"You don't need this much trouble." Said Carly as she dragged Ringo to her paws/hands. "Give me the child. I can track down humans faster than you could've had."

"And you're just a good feline helping out, right?" Erin dragged Ringo back to her.

"I know just exactly where the humans are going." Carly pulled back Ringo towards her.

"Glacier Pass, everyone knows they have a settlement on the opposite side." Said Erin as she picked up Ringo with her paw, bringing her back to her.

"Well... unless you know how to track, you probably wouldn't reach them before the pass closes up with feet of snow, which might be like… shall we say, tomorrow?" snowflakes began falling. "So it's either give me the baby or get lost in a blizzard? Your choice, sister." Erin then lifted Ringo with her mouth and just when it looked like she was going to give her to Carly… she gave her to Alyssa.

"Here's your little bundle of joy. We're returning her to the humans." Said Erin to Alyssa.

"Aw, the poor Kitty-witty gets left behind, poor Kitty-witty…" Alyssa mocked Carly until Erin ruined the taunting moment.

"Uh, Alyssa? 'Kitty-witty' is gonna lead the way."

Alyssa then gave a nervous grin while Carly gave a sly smirk. Alyssa then said, "Uh, E-Erin, can we talk this out?"

"No! Sooner we find the humans, the sooner I can get rid of Mrs. Cactus-Butt and the baby too." Erin then walked off and Carly began to circle Alyssa.

"No worries, except it won't be long before you have the big lioness to protect you. And if that day ever does come our way, I suggest you watch yourself and your back… _because I'll be chewing it." _Her eyes blazed yellow on 'it', making Alyssa extremely nervous. (A.N: Sorry if I'm scaring you, Aly.)

"Yo, Cat woman! Up front so I can see you!" Erin called as Carly raced after her and Alyssa just stood there.

"…_Help me!" _the hyena whined.


End file.
